Kagome's Reincarnation
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Kagome is depressed. Yes. she dies. DON'T HATE ME, PLZ!!!! Really interesting ending coming. PG-13 for swearing **UPDATE: 0_0 O_o o_O
1. Chapter 1

Kagome's Reincarnation  
  
Let me warn you: this story is impossible. You can find like 20 ways in which it would not even work in the Manga. The beginning, sure, it's alright, i guess, just a normal AU fic. But by the ending, it will be impossible. But it is interesting. It is based on a famous story about a bisexual named Jane, if any of you have read it. Please don't spoil it for the rest of you.   
Also, please don't hate me. You can guess what happens by the title and the fact that this takes place before the compleation of the shards. Yes, Kagome dies. I know, I know, I'm a big Inu/kag fan too. But it was neccisary. Read 2 Princes if you want an inu/kag fic. sorry. :-(  
k, now that I am done giving away the plot, I am gonnna write the story.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran out of the camp, luging Tetsuagia behind her. She was crying. she ran into the forest, losing herself, until she couold run no more. She collapsed, sobbing, in a clearing.  
"inuyasha..."  
She tried to draw Tetsuagia. She could not. It was stuck fast to the sheath Inuyasha had it in. She gave up and fell to the ground.  
She heard footsteps. "Wench! What are you doing here, woman of my brother?" It was Sesshumaru. he noticed the sword. "Give me the sword or i shall kill you here and now!  
"Please... please, kill me, kill me now!"  
Inuyasha was walking through the woods. He was looking for Kagome. He wanted to apologise for calling her Kikyo before. He hadn't thought it would hurt her so much.  
He smelled his half brother nearby, about a mile or so away. He began walking twords the site. He heard him demang Tetsuagia. "What it she doing with my sword?" he thught to himself. And he began to jog. He knew Kagome could stand up to Sesshumaru until he could get there and have the advantage of surprise.  
But then he heard her plea. He stopped in surprise, then began to run.  
"Waht, wench? you wish to die?"  
"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than go thruogh anymore heartache because of Inuyasha. You can have the sword."  
"Alright then."  
'kagome, no, wait, hold on! I'm coming!'  
She bared her neck, thrusting her head back. Sesshumaru pulled back his left arm, claws extended. Inuyasha burst through the bushes on his right.  
"KAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOMMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
"I love you, Inuyasha." she whispered.  
Sesshumaru swung his arm, ripping away a large chink of her throat, and killing her instantly.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" called Inuyasha. ?He had heard Kagome's last words, and knew it was his fault. He knelt down next to Kagome and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent.  
Sesshumaru chuckled slightly as he picked up Tetsuagia.  
Inuyasha heard that chuckle, and his heart froze over. No, Sesshumaru had killed her. Inuyasha would have been able to save her from herself if his evil half-brother had not interfeared. He turned, baring his claws, and lept.  
As he lept, his hair melted off and sank into the ground. He sprouted a tail, and fangs grew. His nail-like claws turned to biting Demon claws. Sesshu doged the leap, and Inuyasha rolled and came up again, snarling.   
"What the hell...."  
But both of them knew what had happened. Inuyasha had finally become a full youkai. And it had not cost his soul.  
  
SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!!! REALLY!!! I'm an Inu/kag fan too! But this is just how the story begins. Yes, she stays dead, but just read the end, plz!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's Reincarnatin chapter 2  
  
this is not the beginning of the weird things. Sorry. But I have to introduce this character.   
Oh yeah, I keep forgetting: I do not own anything but Kiara.  
  
  
Inuyasha returned to the well again. Since he sould not find the clearing where Kaogme had died, every year he came to the well and threw some flowers in. He usually spent the whole day mourning her. After her death, he had not been his usual self. He had become a loner, shunning humans and youkai alike. He had not talked to his old friends in 3 years. He had gone through the well with her body, deciding she would have preffered to be buried in her own time than in his.  
This year was no exception. He stored the shards he had collected over the past year (one...) in the small niche where he kept them all. He was alone now, and it was harder than ever to even FIND the shards. He did not know why he looked, only that he did. He never smiled anymore. His love, his loves, both were gone. Kikyo, Kagome, both were gone. He had failed them both. he longed to finfish this quest so he could go somewhere and die. He longed to be with them.   
His heart, his soul, were already with them. They had died when Kagome had died.  
He began weeping softly, remembering her scent, her laugh, her smile. He could not help it, he missed her so much.  
"Why are you crying?"  
He looked up through his tears. "Ka.... Kagome?"  
"What? No, I'm Kiara."  
'another reincarnation!'  
"Feh! I don't care who you are. Go away."  
"Umm... I wish I could. I don't know where I am... Shit! Carlos! George! I told you I don't want to get mixed up in this! I TOLD you! I don't want to get arrested again!"  
"Who the hell... get lost, kid. Why are you here, anyways. Nobody comes here but me since..."  
"Since?"  
"Since Kagome died."  
Kiara's face softened. "ah. Now I see." then she shook her head. "WAit a second, no I don't, because you're not real, this is all some funky acid trip George and Carlos set me up on!"  
Inuyasha sighed. "Let me guess: you fell down the well."  
"Yes..."  
"This is Fudal Japan. The well is a time traveling well called the Bone Eaters Well. Since you traveled through it, that makes you Kagome's reincarnation. Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation. That makes her and you the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama, which I am attempting to put back together. Now, if you go back into the well, you can go back home. Goodbye." And he turned to leave. Better not to even befriend this one, or even be cordial. Then she would leave, and not die...  
"Wait just a frikin minute! How do I KNOW this isn't all a drug hallucination?"  
Inuyasha sighed and fingered his rosary that Kagome had given him. "Scratch my ears."  
She stared at him. "I know you want to! Feel them, they're real." she did.  
"wow. ummm.... wow. So. What did Kagome do when SHE fell down the well?"  
"She minded her own buisness and left me the hell alone."  
"Liar. Youkai."  
"Hmph! Fine. She freed me, and we went on a quest. But she's dead now, and I don't care if you ARE her reincarnation, I prefer to work alone."  
"Tough shit. I'll follow you."  
"Wanna bet?" And he took off running. 'she'll never catch up... wait... OW! MY TAIL! What the fuck...?'  
Kiara had grabbed hold of his tail and was trailing alond behind him. He stopped and turned, baring his fangs.  
"WHAT?!?!" he snarled  
"I'm coming."  
"fine. feh. like i care." 'watch it, that kind of thing is waht killed Kagome...' "er, i mean, well... it's not like I can stop you... oh, never mind."  
'hmm.... i'm starting to get it now...' Kiara never told anyone about her budding psychic powers, mostly because she would not be belived. so she iinstead decided to be shrewed and get the WHOLE story.  
"Youkai?"  
"Inuyasha."  
"hmm?"  
"My name is Inuyasha."  
"ah, ok. Inuyasha?"  
"what?"  
"How did Kagome die?"  
Inuyasha stopped walking. Today, of all days, and this reincarnation appears, and she asks about.... about.....  
"who.... are.... you? really?"  
"really?"  
"yeah."  
"I'm kiara."and she made as if to leave. He caught her arm, panic in his eyes  
"Who sent you? where are you from? why are you here?"  
"you sure you want to know?"  
"yes!"  
"alright. I was born a nobody, to teenage parents who didn't want me, and they left me in an orphanage. I ran away when I was 8. I've lived on the streets since then. I sleep wherever there is a roof. Last night, i found an old abandoned building with a temple of some sort out back. It was shelter, and I was cold. So I went in. This morning, I woke up, ate my last pack of stolen M+Ms, and examined the well. I thuoght I saw something in it, and I thought I heard someone crying. Crying kids were usually lost, and you can return them, or ransom them, for food money. So I went in, and here I am." Inuyasha knew there had to be more to the tale, but he knew better than to ask.   
"your turn."  
"My...."  
"tell me your story!"  
"ok. I fell in love,. got pinned to a tree, she died, her reincarnation freed me, the jewl broke, we looked for the pecies, she died, I turned full demon, and here you are. 'nuff said."  
"NOT 'nuff said! What was her name? The first one."  
"kikyo."  
"how did you get pinned to a tree? how did she die? what jewl are we talking about? waht do you mean 'turned full demon'? who's KAgome? and why were you crying at the well?"  
"Alright, alright. Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I used to be a hanyou. I was going to use the jewl to become full human so we could get married. But this demon dude tricked us, and she shot me with an arrow that pinned me to a tree, and then she died. 50 years later, Kagome came along and freed me, and she accidenatlly broke the Shikon no Tama. She was Kikyo's reincarnate, right, and so the guardian of the jewl. She could sense the shards, so she came along with me and we looked for them. Then she died, and I somehow turned full demon."  
"how did she die?"  
"She....... never mind."  
"Tell me."  
"no."  
"why not?"  
"you'll die too."  
"try me."  
"you'll think I'm a monster."  
"bite me."  
"I'd be glad to.,"  
"IT'S AN EXPRESSION!!"  
Inuyasha just grinned.   
"Tell me or..."  
"or what?" his eyes narrowed.  
"Tell me or I'll sit you!"  
Inuyasha thumped to the ground. "Damn bitch! How the hell... adn why?"  
"I dunno, it popped into my mouth. And now I know your secret. I suppose it's a reincarnate thing. :-P!"  
"Damn you! Damn you to hell!"  
"She killed herself, didn't she?"  
"WHAT?!?!"  
"Answer the question."  
Inuyasha sighed. "yes. Yes, alright? She went to kill herself, saying she'd rather die a thousand deaths than put up with more heartbreak on account of me, and then she couldn't draw the sword, and so she got my half brother, a full demon, to kill her. Now, can we get going?"  
Kiara grinned.  
"WHAT is so damn FUNNY?"  
"you said "we""  
"DAMN YOU!"  
  
  
kk, i will not make this TOO much longer. I will fast-forward a bit. 


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but Kiara. I am gonna hurry and get to the impossible part. I LIKE REVIEWS ^_^!!!   
  
Sure enough, Kiara fell in love with Inuyasha. And he fell for her. He did not insult her nearly as much as he did Kagome, though. He had learned his lesson. They had travelled together for 4 months now, and he had not made her cry once. Nor had he called her Kikyo, although a few times he almost called her Kagome. It helped that she did not once ask him if she could go home.  
"Hey, Kag.... Kiara."  
"I'M NOT KAGOME!!!"   
He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "I know you're not. I'm sorry, you're right. A reincarnation can be nothing like her past self." He was careful not to say "the origonal." He continued to stare into her eyes.  
'Damn, she's beautiful. Damn, why do I always fall for the same soul? No, musn't think that. I wonder...'  
"yes, Sessh... Inuyasha?"  
That was a habit of hers, to call him Sessumaru when he called her Kagome. he flinched.  
"you wanted to tell me something earlier?"  
"Oh, yeah. Nuthin' much, just that I love you." she grinned shyly. It was the first time he had ever seen her look shy or embarrassed. He kissed her.  
"I love you too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She never told him much about her life before him. She DID have secrets she had to keep! One of which was being psychic. She wanted to keep that one a secret.  
And he did not tell her much about his abusive behavior towards Kagome. He did not want to mention it, afraid she might stop loving him. So he kept it locked away inside, a small heartache.  
One night, they both had Insomnia. They slept near each other, not needing sleeping bags or blankets because it was a warm summer's night. Before Kiara, he had liked to sleep in a tree in the woods. But now he felt that it was pointless. She'd follow him anyways, then fall out in the middle of the night. So they slept on the ground. Or didn't sleep, like tonight.  
"Heym Inuyasha, u up?"  
"yup."  
"mmph."  
"can't sleep?"  
"no."  
silence.  
"Hey, inu, ya'know sumthin?" she said sleepily.  
"hhmm?"  
"I'm not a virgin."  
he was shocked awake fully. "you've had other boyfriends?"  
"nope."  
"then what?..."  
"I needed money. It's tough on the streets."  
"ah." pause. "Why are you telling me this?"  
"dunno. Just in case u had the wrong impression about me."  
"k." pause. "I am, just so you know."  
"kewl."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
pause.  
"do you want to stay a virgin?"  
"not particularly..." he grinned evilly.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
"Hey, Inuyasha!"  
"'sup?"  
"u ever think about getting married?"  
"once, with Kikyo."  
"never since?"  
"I didn't think Kagome loved me enough."  
"ah. What about me?"  
"we'd need a ring first."  
"how about a son?"  
"What?"  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Forget the ring, how do you know it's a boy?"  
"his thoughts."  
"NANI!??!!?"  
"oops. I forgot i didn't tell you. I'm psychic." Actually, she had planned to tell him when he was shocked already, so he would be less mad.  
"umm... right. K, will you marry me, then?"  
"alright."  
They kissed. Kiara could not help but think, though, that perhaps it was not the right way to catch a man. Would he have agreed if she wasn't pregnant? No way to tell.  
He DID buy her a ring, though, and they were married by Miroku within a week. He was a bit suspicious when Inu suddanly turned up, full demon, a few years after Kagome's death, with her reincarnation, who was pregnant, wanting to get married. But they explained everything, and made him promise not to tell anyone he had seen them.   
He doted on her for 8 and a half months, until she was ready to have the baby. It was a boy, as she had said. They named him Sangre Joven, spanish for youngblood. Kiara had taken spanish in school. He was a hanyou, of course. He was also rather cute, with his dog ears and white hair. They were the perfect family.  
  
  
KK, i know, this chapter sucked, not enough emotion. If that is what u r going to tell me, don't bother reviewing. Sorry. I am going to write another chapter fast. It will be better. 


	4. chapter 4 00

Kagome's Reincarnation  
  
I am gonna finish this now. It's.... umm.... interesting....  
  
Kirara awoke in a panic. Something was wrong! She looked up. Inuyasha was standing in the corner, looking at the moon. The moon... the new moon.... he usually left during this time to go somewhere, she did not know where... but it had been snowing.... she had forbidden him to leave...   
He turned to look at her. His eyes... they glowerd red. She tried not to shreik. She tried no to vomit. So... he no longer became human in the new moon, but.... lost his mind! He snarled at her.  
"Inu... Inu? INU!!!"  
He bared fangs and growled at her. he GROWLED!!!! at HER!! She grabbed babay Sangre anf RAN, far far into the night. Through the forest, fast, he was right behihnd her! He slowed down, as if fighting himself, but he lost. or won, and kept running, But she was still ahead, still alive, still living, still breathing, one more step, one more breath, faster faster fasterfasterfaster, through the forest.  
The well...  
The Bone Eater's well!  
Her heart was pounding, her breath coming harder and harder. Her only hope, the well...  
She lept down it...........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha was right behind her. Kikyo saw this. "poor girl. I shall help her out. And get a bit of revenge for him falling for another girl sop quickly...."   
She cast a spell. When he jumped through the well, he would turn about 3 years old and lose his memory. "That should do it!" cried Kikyo, happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kiara bust out of the well. She looked about, confused. "This isn't the future! This is.... the past!" But then she remembered the look in Inuyasha's eyes and began to run again, though each step made her feel her lungs would burst.  
She saw a demon in he distence. He was a dog-demon, but in humanoid form, not his true form. She looked at her son, the hanyou. Yes, he might help her....   
She went up to him. "Sir.. please... my baby..... please save my baby...." she panted.  
"Slow down a second, human! What are you running from? "  
"Please..." she faught for composure. "a powerful Youkai... my husband, he's gone insane... please... I can't run far with my son, and I certainly can't hide with him. If I take him, we will both perish. Please.... he needs a youkai, to teach him... you... please, take him, raise him, love him.... I'll be back for him if I can... please..."  
He stopped her with a touch to her shoulder. He gazed deep into her eyes, into her soul, and saw genuine panic and concern. "I'll do it." he said sympatheticlly. "There is a village, about 3 miles that way. I will take up residence there. Come if you can, if you get free of the demon." And he took litle Sangre from her, and smiled at her. "Now tell me, what is you name?"  
"my... my name?" Did she want to go by her real name? "My name is..."  
"ki-ko." said Sangre just then.  
"Kikyo, eh?"   
'why not? i AM her reincarnation, after all. Just until the REAL kikyo shows up.'  
"yes."  
"Ah. Goodday, Kikyo." And he left in the manner that demons so often do: slipping away silently and quickly so she could not see where he had gone.  
She felt so alone without Inu or Sangre. She could hardly bear it. She began walking twords the village he had pointed out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The demon paused and looked towards the small hanyou child he held in his arms. "And what might your name be, young one?" The child gugled and looked at him. "you don't know? That's not good. Well, you ARE a dog-demon... how about Inuyasha?" (author's note: i read somewhere that Inuyasha actually means dog-demon, hence the choice of names).  
Later that day, he went to one of his favorite places: the Bone Eater's Well. It wasn't far from where he had met that mysterious human woman, this "Kikyo". But there was something else there this time: a small child...  
"Another one? What is your name. young man? Who is your mommy?"  
The child said nothing, but shook his head and began to cry.  
"Shhh, now, don't cry. I only want to know your name!"  
"Sesshu. MAru. Sessshymaru. fluffy baka sasshumaru." cried baby Inu, thinking he recognised his uncle.  
"Sesshumaru, eh? Alright, Sesshumaru, you can come with me until we find your mommy, k? This is Inuyasha."  
"Inuyasha baka! Sesshu no baka, Inu baka!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The "real" kikyo never showed up. Eventually, the demon forgot about her, what she looked like, her name, ect. But Kiara never forgot. She travelled far and wide through two worlds looking for her or inu, the one or the other. She never found either. She did learn some magic, however, including a spell to keep her young. She would be young until she stopped renewing the spell or died.  
She eventually made her way back to the village. She had not aged. Sangre was a young man by then. Kiara had finished finding the shards, and she debated telling Inuyasha, as he went by now. She went by Kikyo. Inuyasha fell in love with her, and she had loved him since the day he was born. She told him she was the miko of the Shikon no Tama. She decided that if he wanted, he could use it, and then she would tell him the truth about her and him...  
  
EPLIUGE  
You know the rest. Naruku, the shooting, the pinning, the dying of Kikyo/Kiara, the freeing by Kagome, the re-breaking of the Shikon no Tama, ect. The question I ask you now is: who is Inuyasha/Sangre? There are only 2 women in this story.... and only 2 men! Inu/Sangre, and his adoptive "father", the demon! Or should I say Inuyasha/Sangre/Sesshumaru! The 2 women are Kiara/Kikyo, and Kagome, her reincarnation. After her death, Kikyo/Kiara found out the rest of the story. And this story IS plausible as far as the Inu/Kikyo thing goes: it's called by Frued the "odipus complex", or a son's supposed "Lust for his mother and rivalry towards his father." No WONDER Sesshu is so hostile towards Inuyasha! 


End file.
